Stalking, Scorpius Style
by sreduaram
Summary: Stalking. Pfft, no. I was simply observing her. From a very short distance. With binoculars.


Stalking. Pfft, no. I was simply observing her. From a very short distance. With binoculars. But _really_, I wasn't stalking her. I'm above that. I, as a proud Slytherin, would do no such thing. Think of it as experiment. I was simply "observing" Weasley as an "experiment". It was for the good on man kind, think of all the good that could come from my amazing observing skills. Really, there should be an award. I mean, I'm clearly just so talented at observing that I noticed the way Weasley's hair fell across her back, and how graceful she was when she walked. But really, this was all for purely scientific purposes. To observe the Gryffindor, Weasley girl in her natural habitat. Merlin, Weasley, pretentious bitch, she was.

"You know mate, you really can't call Rose a 'pretentious bitch' if you're the one stalking her" said Albus, who I saw was casually leaning against the wall I was hiding – no wait, "observing" – behind.

Shit! I said that out loud didn't I?

"Stalking?" I scoffed. "Me? Never!" I quickly added.

"Yeah. Coming from the guy who's been staring at someone, hiding behind a wall for what, a good ten minutes now?" he shot straight back. I have to ask myself, why the bloody hell did I make friends who like the whole wit thing? Really, it's not becoming. But before I could come up with a retort the bastard interrupted.

"Oh, let me guess, you're merely 'observing' her?" I nodded confidently. Ha! Retort that, bitch! "Just like you merely 'observe' Rose Weasley in the mornings at breakfast, then in potions where you just _coincidently_ sit right behind her–"

Damn. I cleared my throat loudly and obviously.

"–and then lunch too, because you simply must face the east when you eat, which just _happens_ to be the direction of Gryffindor table, or when–"

Bloody hell. "You know, you can stop now Albus," interruption is the best strategy.

"Oh no Malfoy, I'm not done yet, have I mentioned the fact that you actually follow her round in your spare time yet?" he continued.

At this point I stopped listening. Best mates kind of suck. Why have them? I should start sitting alone and prepare myself for life as a hermit. Appealing, right? Well as appealing as dwelling on this thought seemed, Albus was now clicking repeatedly in front of my face. Gee thanks, Albus, I hadn't noticed you.

"Malfoy! Admit it, you've got the hots for Weasley. I know you're in love with her"

"_Potter!_" I emphasised this, because everything just seems so much more dramatic when you use someone's last name. "Well I know that you seem to have a very warped perspective of the truth"

"Suck it up, be a man, grow a pair and do something about it!" he continued. Really I'm starting to think maybe he likes Weasley, although there would be the slightest problem of incest in that couple…

"By, Albus my dear friend, why the hell would I _ever_ do that?"

"So I don't have to deal with you stalking her, practically drooling, every freaking day!"

Again with the stalking! I thought it had been established by now. Really there is no stalking. I have now learnt why Gryffindor and Slytherins are not friends. There's clearly no logic to it. I, as a Slytherin, am clearly far smarter, thoughtful, attractive and just better than any Gryffindor. Albus was now glaring at me. Bitch! I think I should hereafter disown Albus Potter as a best mate. I'm thinking that Voldemort guy had the right thing with the hunting down the Potters. They're just so damn pesky!

"Mate, this is for your own good"

And the prick just stabbed me in the centre of the head with his wand. Arse.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I demanded.

"Oh, you'll see," he strutted, well man strutted, away with this omniscient look plastered on his face.

Whatever he was thinking, he certainly had the wrong idea. I mean Rose Weasley? So not my type. I prefer leggy birds, preferably with some brains, and feisty was never bad. And though I won't complain if they have the looks (really, what man would?), slag is not my thing, you could say I'm more of a red head man, than one for blondes. So basically, I like fiery, red headed lookers.

Damn.

Okay so I suppose I did just describe Rose Weasley, but honestly I don't like her. I mean first off, she's my best mate's cousin, which is really just like incest. Not good. And our fathers would probably hack each other to pieces with their bare hands if they were ever put in the same room. So logically, even if hypothetically I were to like her, it would never, ever work. Yes, Scorpius, you do NOT like Rose Weasley. Weasley: bad, very bad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

God, I love her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Defence against the dark arts really was one of my favourite subjects. It was just invigorating and enjoyable. Thrilling in fact. Okay so I hated the subject, merlin knows the current professor had some vendetta driven immediate need to throttle me, and I couldn't do the spells for my life, but the _surroundings_ were just so pleasant.

"This is what I mean by the staring,"

"Huh?" Albus really was making a habit of interrupting my inner soliloquies. Shame on him.

"That thing you seem to intent on staring at? Yeah, that's Rose Weasley. But I think you knew that." I chose to ignore this.

At this point The Professor whose name I've never known (Hogwarts has a habit of replacing Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers so often that I never bother to learn their names anymore) came in and starting talking. And I'm sure it would have been really riveting stuff if I actually listened.

"Brown and Parkinson, Smith and Longbottom"

Seeing as he's calling out pairs, I'm guessing there is pair work of some variety, unless of course he's sending us off to our deaths two-by-two, which wouldn't at all be surprising. The man's got homicide written all over him.

"Weasley and Malfoy." Karma's a bitch, and lady luck seems to be joining her ranks.

Albus was smirking at me. Let me guess, this smirk said this was supposed to be one of those romantic stories where the guy gets partnered with the girl. The guy then admits their undying love of a thousand burning suns to the girl. The girl swoons, they hook-up, have some romantic moment, marry, churn out millions of little babies, then die old together. Yeah, well clearly the Albus Potter hasn't met Rose Weasley. I think it's a Weasley thing, they weren't kidding when they said people with fiery hair have fiery personalities. This was clear as Rose Weasley turned to me, with a clearly pissed off look on her face. Lovely little thing, isn't she?

Rose began to make her way towards me.

"Malfoy," she nodded curtly. Well I suppose if I want to 'woo' her, I should probably say hello.

"Ah, my dear flower, with eyes the colour of a thousand glimmering sapphires, hair the colour of a rose in its prime, pleasured am I to make your acquaintance," I replied. I replied. Meaning me. Me, Scorpius Malfoy. I know my sanity is questionable, but I swear I only meant to say 'Weasley'. Weasley looked confused, concerned and slightly fearful. So I said sorry but it came out just a tad bit off target.

"My apologies, Milady, for have the beauty of the perfect rose, a radiating attraction my soul cannot bare." What. The. Hell?

I heard a booming laughter from behind me. Albus Potter. This is why I think I should go for the hermit existence.

"ALBUS POTTER YOU WANKER!" I resisted the temptation to take him by the ear and slap him over and over. "What the hell did you do?"

He shrugged casually. "Oh you know, the usual. You having to talk to Rosie in verse."

The usual? _That_ was the usual? I don't know what happened in the Potter-Weasley household, and I was sure as hell that it wasn't normal parenting.

"Please tell me your kidding" I pleaded, by this time grasping onto his collar trying to look menacing. And the bastard had the nerve to smile. Right, get a grip Scorpius, as nice as killing Potter seems right now, if I kill him there's no way I can talk normally to that girl again. Eyes on the prize.

"And what exactly do you propose I do now?"

"You figure that one out yourself." He smirked, pulled himself out of my grip and walked away.

"Albus Severus Potter," I jabbed my wand into his retreating figure. "I'm a Slytherin, I may not be bright, but I can and will curse you."

Looking amused my so called best mate told me to stop with the weird talking I had to "get the girl to snog me good". Thanks, Albus, really.

Okay, seeing as me and Rose didn't really have the greatest track record this may not turn out so well. That is because there was no track record. I'm not quite sure she knew I existed in the realm of anything but awkward acquaintances. We were never really friends, even though I was around him so much with all the Potter-Weasley gatherings I got roped into attending.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" she asked as I returned. She cares! She loves me! She loves me; she really, really loves me! Now I think I will sink away into a corner and curse my mind for thinking something like that.

"A dispute between friends never went untold, solved my a mysterious action unknown. Until now that is as I have realised the answer lies in a beautiful Rose" was my well versed reply. It was rather poetic I must say. But she just looked confused.

"Riiiight" she replied with an 'I'm-going-to-back-away-from-the-crazy-person' tone. "Let's just duel"

And we did. Which was fine, until of course we were told we had to discuss the spells and blah blah blah, something defensive related. Rose groaned from beside me.

"Please, no! I have to have a discussion with bloody Shakespeare over here?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but her eyes widened with alarm.

"DON"T! Really, don't. It was rhetorical, very rhetorical. In fact everything I say is rhetorical, no answer required whatsoever. Just, please, sit contentedly and look nice" she hurriedly interrupted. Rose looked definitely peeved. Her shoulders were slumped over, but it a way she could somehow still look breathtaking, and her auburn hair hung framing her face and her bright blue eyes.

"Your beauty penetrates the depths of my soul and your voice is the sweet song of a singing bird in the autumn breeze." I actually could not stop myself. As soon as this was over, I was planning to murder Albus Potter in a gruesome, gruesome way.

"Umm, thanks?" Rose was now looking everywhere possible except for my direction. If this was supposed to help me gain Rose's attention, it was working. Just not in a good way.

"My love for you is infinite, greater than that of a million passionate loving beings–"

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, "That's nice…" she said sounding bored.

"Your pale, ivory skin, voice of an angel, demeanour of a flaming–"

"Would you SHUT UP?" I was silenced by this outbreak. She was gorgeous when she was angry at me. I mean, she was glaring like she wanted me dead, but really how could someone resist that?

"Oh, beauteous one, the meaning behind my very being, my apologies extend to you for I fear this is not how I wish you to perceive me" I was developing a sing-song voice as I said this. Now I was pissing off even myself. Rose looked like she wanted to kill me, not that I was surprised, murder seemed to be recurring theme today. I glared at Albus, who had apparently been watching the entire dispute. Albus looked gave me an over-dramatic sympathetic look.

"Lovers quarrel?" he mouthed in my direction. I gave him the finger, as best mates do. I could honestly say hermit-life was at its maximum appeal now.

"Who are you giv– ALBUS POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rose walked, well stomped more like it, over to Albus and did what I was restraining myself from. Rose grabbed his ear, not tenderly might I add, and slapped him right across the face. And judging by the sound leaving his mouth I'm guessing it was painful.

Rose was now standing in the universal girl pose that says 'tell me what you screwed up now, or I will ram a stiletto through your ribs'. She had her hand on her hip, said hip jutted put and was tapping her foot impatiently with both eyebrows raised. Opposite her pathetic and extremely frightened looking was her cousin, trying (and failing) to feign innocence.

"I'm waiting for an answer here. God knows that genius" Rose gestured vaguely in my direction, "didn't do that do himself. So now, dear cousin, care to expand?"

Never had I seen Albus Potter so scared, but really I was anything but sympathetic.

"Huh, so you see…well..there was this spell..and um he can't stop speaking in verse until…" Albus drifted off. But Rose wasn't taking anything but a straight answer.

"What, Albus? Until what, exactly?" the temperamental red head had now adopted a patronising tone.

"Untilyousnoghim" spluttered out Albus avoiding any possible eye contact. I hoped for both my and Albus' sake that she took this well. I expected her to yell, scream, curse and potentially kill someone, you could never be sure with Rose Weasley.

But instead she smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at Rose/Scorpius. I actually wrote it like a year ago, but never put it up. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**P.S. The other half of sreduaram has told me to tell you she is awesome.**


End file.
